


Supermarket

by ClaireChevalier



Series: Road to Tobio's Birthday [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Percakapan non baku, Road to Tobio's Birthday, child!Tobio - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: Hajime dan Tooru mengisi hari libur mereka dengan berbelanja bersama putranya, Tobio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ada visualisasi child!Tobio loh. Lihat link di bawah ya ;)

**Supermarket**

_story by C.C_

_._

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_  

.

.

IwaOi x child!Tobio

.

**_Road to Tobio’s Birthday_ **

.

* * *

 

Hari Minggu biasanya menjadi pilihan untuk menjadi hari belanja sekeluarga, dikarenakan tidak adanya kegiatan wajib di luar seperti bekerja ataupun bersekolah pada hari itu. Karena itulah keluarga kecil Hajime dan Tooru juga selalu memilih hari Minggu sebagai hari berbelanja mereka setiap bulannya.

"Iwa-chan, aku mau ini." Tooru meletakkan beberapa roti susu kesukaannya ke dalam troli.

"Tidak boleh," Hajime berkata tegas, lalu dengan cepat meletakkan kembali roti-roti itu ke display-nya semula.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil yang ini aja." Beberapa bungkus mi instan sudah berada di dalam troli.

"Udah kubilang hari ini gak ada jatah untukmu!" 

"Iwa-chan, kau kejam~" Tooru mulai melancarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ -nya pada Hajime, tapi tentu saja mantan _ace_ aoba johsai itu tak memedulikannya.

"Hajime-papa!"

Atensi kedua pria itu beralih pada sosok mungil bocah berambut hitam yang terlihat kesusahan membawa beberapa kotak susu cokelat di kedua tangannya. Karena perdebatan mereka tadi, baik Hajime ataupun Tooru sempat lupa kalau tak hanya mereka berdua saja yang berbelanja hari itu.

Hajime lalu menghampiri bocah berpipi gembil itu, mengambil susu-susu kotak di  tangannya dan menaruhnya di troli. Ia sama sekali tak mengacuhkan keberadaan Tooru yang masih _ngambek_ di belakangnya. "Kenapa Tobio gak manggil Papa?" katanya yang mengelus rambut Tobio kecil sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tobio bisa sendiri. ‘Kan Tobio udah besar," katanya polos.

Hajime tak bisa menahan tawa melihat kepolosan anaknya itu. "Iya, tapi kalau yang dibawa banyak begini ‘kan jadi susah bawanya."

Tobio hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Sepasang mata biru gelapnya lalu melirik Tooru yang masih berdiri di belakang Hajime. "Toorun kenapa?"

"Toorun gak boleh jajan hari ini karena dia udah ngerusakin kompor kita," potong Hajime cepat.

"Tobio-chan, papamu kejam sekali, ‘kan?" Tooru mendekat ke Tobio dan menggendong bocah itu. "Papamu mau membelikan susu untukmu, tapi dia gak mau membelikan roti susu untukku," katanya dengan nada yang dibuat merengek.

"Toorun lapar?" Jari-jari mungil Tobio memegang sebelah pipi Tooru.  
"Iya, aku lapar, Tobio-chan~ Gimana nih?" Tooru memeluk tubuh mungil Tobio sembari menciumi leher Tobio yang menguarkan wangi bedak baby kesukaannya. "Aha, karena Hajime-papa hari ini sedang pelit padaku, gimana kalau aku makan Tobio-chan aja? Pipimu kan tembem sekali~" Tooru pura-pura mengemut sebelah pipi Tobio yang berhasil membuat bocah itu terkikik geli.

"Geli, Toorun~" Tooru masih tidak menggubris protesan Tobio yang menggeliat di dekapannya. "Hajime-papa, tolong Tobio!" Sang bocah berseru di sela-sela kikikan gelinya.

"Hentikan itu, Tooru!" Meski sok berkata tegas begitu, Hajime tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya melihat Tobio yang masih terkikik geli karena perbuatan Tooru.

"Biarin! Hajime-papa ‘kan gak mau kasih aku makan, jadi aku makan Tobio-chan aja! Hap, hap, hap!" 

"Toorun, geli! Ampun~" Si kecil Tobio masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Tooru. "Nanti Tobio kasih susu kotak untuk Toorun deh kalo Tobio dilepasin."

Tooru menghentikan perbuatannya. "Beneran?"

Tobio mengangguk cepat, tidak ingin negosiasinya dengan Tooru gagal. 

"Berapa kotak?"

Tobio mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya di hadapan wajah Tooru.

"Ah, sedikit sekali. Gak mau!" Tooru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Segini … segini!" Tobio menambah jari tengah dan jari manisnya, tapi ia kesusahan melipat jari kelingking bersama ibu jarinya.

"Yang benar yang mana?" Tooru tersenyum licik pada putranya itu. 

Tobio masih kesusahan melipat jari kelingkingnya hingga pada akhirnya dia mengacungkan kelima jarinya pada Tooru. "Segini, deh!"

"Kalo semuanya dikasih ke aku, abis dong susu Tobio-chan?"

"Ga papa, nanti Tobio minta Hajime-papa belikan lagi. Boleh, ‘kan?" Tobio melempar pandangannya pada Hajime yang tak disangka-sangka sudah menundukkan pandangannya dan membekap mulutnya.

"Iwa-chan?"

"Hajime-papa kenapa? Tobio gak boleh tambah beli susunya, ya? Susu yang tadi udah Tobio kasih semua ke Toorun." 

Melihat wajah polos Tobio yang penuh tanya, Hajime tentu tak bisa menolak permintaan bocah itu. "Kalo untuk Tobio, Papa bakal belikan apa aja, kok."

"Iwa-chan, kau tidak adil~"

"Berisik! Kau juga jangan memeras Tobio terus." Hajime lalu mengambil Tobio dari gendongan Tooru dan meletakkannya di atas troli.

"Aku gak memerasnya, Tobio-chan sendiri yang memberikannya padaku. Iya, kan?”

Tobio mengangguk. "Hajime-papa mau juga?" Tobio mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. 

Lagi-lagi Hajime tidak bisa menahan ekspresi gemasnya terhadap wajah polos Tobio. "Papa gak mau, susunya untuk Tobio aja."

"Ehehehehehe," Tobio lalu memamerkan senyum lima jarinya pada kedua pria itu, “makasih, Papa!”

"Iwa-chan, kalau dia memamerkan wajah polosnya ini setiap saat, aku bisa mati muda," Tooru berbisik sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Hajime. 

"Hn. Aku juga." Ekspresi wajah Hajime tak bisa didefenisikan saat ini. Ia berusaha keras untuk tetap _stay cool_ di luar _,_ sedang Tooru masih berusaha meredam kehisterisan di pundaknya.

Kedua pria itu lalu menghabiskan sisa waktu berbelanja mereka dengan menahan diri agar tidak 'menerkam' si polos Tobio yang terus mengoceh di atas troli.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Visualisasi child!Tobio yang unyuk bisa liat di sini, art milik temen yg kece abis xDb : [child!Tobio](https://www.instagram.com/p/BOEPi3ogcfK/)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, para IwaOi shipper o//  
> Fict IwaOi pertama sih (akhirnya bisa bikin fict dengan main pair mereka)  
> Walopun series fict Road to Tobio's Birthday ini ga fokus ke romance mereka sih ya, lebih ke tema family-nya karena HC keluarga kecil IwaOi bersama si kecil Tobio itu terlalu oenyoe <333  
> Belum nemu di arsip Indo, jadi ya bikin asupan sendiri haha  
> Semoga suka ;)
> 
> NB: Ini sebenernya udah duluan di-posting di fb, tapi dibagusin dikit hehe  
> Rencananya selesai tepat di hari ultah Tobio. Semoga terlaksana o//
> 
> Feedback selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka  
> Sign,  
> C.C  
> 16122016


End file.
